Projet Inité
by Miss Casiopee Gaunt
Summary: "Initiative Avengers lancée" Nick Fury, le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D., veut former une équipe pour empêcher la destruction du monde. Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, l'agent A, Hawkeye et Black Widow répondent présents. La nouvelle équipe, baptisée Avengers, a beau sembler soudée, il reste encore à ses illustres membres à apprendre à travailler ensemble **Tout cet univers ne
1. Chapter 1

Tout le monde semble savoir ce que vous êtes et ce que vous pensez, alors lorsqu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'il sont tord, ils peur de vous...

...

"Initiative Avenger lancée"

Il avait fallut que Nick Fury appuie sur une seule touche de son ordinateur pour que la vie de toute la population mondiale change. Tout ce qu'elle pensait savoir, remis en cause.

7 personnes aux qualités exceptionnelles pour sauver le monde. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'engageait...

Quelques part...

Trois hommes parlaient en russe avec une femme russe attachée sur une chaise en face d'eux. Derrière elle, un vide. L'homme qui semblait être le chef reçut un appel auquel il décrocha avant de passer le téléphone à la rousse.

"-On a besoin de vous.

-C'est une blague, je suis en plein travail.

-Mission prioritaire.

-Vous me surprenez au milieu d'un interrogatoire. Cet abruti est en train de m'avouer tout ce qu'il sait.

-J'ai rien... avoué à cette femme. Contredit le chef

-Non, vous pouvez pas me faire rentrer maintenant.

-Natasha... Barton est passé à l'ennemi.

-Je vais vous mettre en attente"

Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, les trois hommes étaient hors d'état de nuire, et la rousse détachée. Cette dernière ramassa le téléphone à terre ainsi que ses escarpins avant de dire.

"-Où est Barton maintenant ?

-On l'ignore.

-Mais il est vivant ?

-On le pense. Je vous informerai surtout à votre retour. D'abord il faut que vous alliez voir l'armoire à glace.

-Coulson, vous savez que Tony Stark se méfier de moi autant que d'une vipère.

-Oh, je me charge de Stark. Et vous de l'armoire à glace.

-Ok, je vois."

Autre part dans l'Asie du Sud.

"-Voici le Tesseract. Montra la rousse sur son téléphone.

-Et qu'est ce que veux Fury ? Que je l'avale ?

-Il a été volé, il veut que vous le retrouviez."

A la Tour Stark.

"-Je n'avais même pas été retenu ! S'exclama Stark.

-Je l'ignorai. Remarqua Pepper Potts.

-Apparemment je suis narcissique, imprévisible et mauvais équipier.

-Ça je le savais."

Salle de sport de New York.

Steve Rogers tapait avec colère sur le sac de boxe en face de lui. Les images de son passé lui revenaient une à une, chacune avec plus de douleurs. Un dernier souvenir de Bucky Barnes et Peggy Carter lui fit éclater le sac en face de lui, qu'il remplaça par un autre, pour recommencer à le martyriser.

"-Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?

-J'ai dormi pendant près de 70 ans. Je pense avoir fait le plein. Alors qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Me ramener dans le monde ?

-Il s'agit de le sauver."

A l'Elysée, Paris.

Fury entra dans un magnifique bureau doré orné de centaines de moulures. A la vue de ce bureau, on savait qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un d'important. Assise derrière le bureau, devant un ordinateur portable, un femme d'une trentaine d'année était en train de pianoter activement dessus. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en un queue de cheval haute. Elle portait un tailleur traditionnel noir. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux, et sa peau en était l'exacte inverse, en étant extrêmement pâle. Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers le nouveau venu avant de continuer sa tâche sur son ordinateur.

"-Quel déplaisir de vous voir, Fury. Que souhaitez-vous ? Je suis extrêmement occupé.

-Mlle de Lamballe. Le Projet Avengers est en marche. Dit simplement le directeur.

-Vous êtes si désespérés ? Je préviens le président et j'arrive. J'espère vraiment que c'est une urgence absolue."

Nick Fury ne savait pas ce qu'il avait engendré en réunissant ces différentes personnes au potentiel inestimable...

...

J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plu. Un commentaire plz ?

MarieRose


	2. Lesdieuxsontmodestes

Sous les plus grands sourires d'été se cachent parfois les coeurs les plus abîmés...

...

Heliport du SHIELD.

Rogers et Banner venait d'arriver, et Fury attendait Mlle de Lamballe qui devait arriver.

Alors que le Captain donnait 10 dollars au directeurs suite à un pari, Maria Hill arriva accompagner de la française, habillée de la même façon que la fois précédente.

"-Fury, j'aimerai connaître les raisons qui vous ont autorisé à réunir sur un bâtiment volant un centenaire, un géant vert et une bombe à retardement ?

-Mlle, vous n'êtes pas une bombe à retardement. Vous vous contrôlez à merveilles. Mais vous êtes ici car Loki, un dieu, nous a volé un cube cosmique d'une puissance inimaginable. Et il fait passé Barton chez l'ennemis.

-Je vois. Il veut asservir la Terre pour se venger de son frère et ses parents et pour montrer sa puissance ? Demanda avec sûreté la femme en regardant le rapport de ceux qui l'accompagnerai sur cette mission.

-Nous ne savons pas exactement.

-Loki, aussi appelé Loke dans les anciens récits scandinaves, est le dieu de la ruse et de la malice. Très puissant. Il a été élevé à Asgard par la reine Frigga et le Odin, le Père de Toute Chose. Suite à une petite guerre, il a appris qu'il était un géant des glaces et que ses parents lui avaient cachés qu'il avait été adopté. Et puis en plus, Thor avait toujours été favorisé dans la famille. Si ce que vous me dites est vrai, alors il a toute les raisons de vouloir asservir la Terre. Et ce cube cosmique, comment vous l'avez acquis ?

\- Durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, Crâne Rouge à réussit à obtenir ce cube, le Tesseract, et l'a utilisé comme arme secrète d'Hydra. Ils avaient réussit à concentrer son énergie dans des tubes qu'ils utilisaient pour faire des armes. J'ai pris leur vaisseau mère et l'ai plongé dans la glace. Le Tesseract avec. Raconta le Captain en revenant vers eux.

-Je vois. Où en êtes-vous pour retrouver ce dieu ?

-Je dois créer un algorithme pour le retrouver n'importe où sur Terre grâce à la reconnaissance faciale. Répondit Banner.

-Bien. Je vais faire quelques recherches sur ce Tesseract pour voir si on peut se défendre contre."

La française et Banner allèrent alors dans le laboratoire qui leur était prévu et commencèrent tranquillement leurs recherches. Rogers se tourna alors vers Fury et le regarda avec intrigue.

"Qui est cette femme, Fury ?

-Celle qui pourrait bien tous nous sauver. Elisabeth de Lamballe. Elle l'une des dernières nobles de France. Et elle est la Conseillère du Président de la République Française.

-Si ce n'était que cela, elle ne serait pas là, vous le savez. Qu'est ce que vous cachez sur elle ?

-Je pense que vous le saurez en temps voulue. Vous avez déjà assez de chose à assimiler, Captain. "

Comme à son habitude, Fury répondait sans donner d'indication. Quelques heures plus tard, l'algorithme créer par Bruce Banner s'était déclencher et avait trouvé Loki à Stuggart en Allemagne. Une équipe composé de Elisabeth, Rogers et Romanov partirent pour alors pour l'Europe. Les deux derniers discutèrent un peu, tandis la dernière restait silencieusement à regarder le ciel. Ils finirent par arriver sur la place principale de la ville, où des centaines de civiles étaient agenouillé devant le dieu. La Captain sauva un homme qui s'était rebeller au dernier moment. Ce ne fut que lorsque le soldat fut en mauvaise posture que Elisabeth sortit d'un pas sûr et calme du quinjet. Elle sortit quatre dague du manteau trois quart qu'elle portait par dessus une tenue noire. Les dagues se plantèrent dans les jambes de Loki qui tomba à terre. Alors que celui ci se relevait, une musique retentit, suivit d'Iron Man qui se mit en position de combat face au dieu.

"-Captain. Lamballe, ravi de vous revoir. Salua-t-il.

-Le déplaisir est pour moi, Stark. "

Loki fut emmener sur le Quinjet pour être emprisonner sur l'Héliporteur.

Alors qu'ils survolaient une forêt, des éclairs traversèrent le ciel, faisant frissonner le prisonnier.

"-Peur de quelques éclairs ? Se moqua le milliardaire.

-J'avoue que je ne raffole pas de ce qu'ils annoncent. Avoua le concerné.

-Rogers, protégez notre captif. Ordonna Elisabeth en avança prudemment vers la sortie du Quinjet."

Alors qu'elle arrivait presque au bout, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un grand blond avec une cape rouge entra, un marteau à la main. Rapidement, voir trop rapidement selon Steve Rogers, elle sortit un pistolet de son manteau et tira quatre coups sur l'homme. Les quatres coups rebondirent sur l'armure du nouveau venu qui tenta de mettre un coup de poing à la femme qui l'arrêta avant de le pousser dans le vide et de sauter à son tour.

Iron Man s'apprêta à partir à son tour lorsque le soldat au dernier moment.

"-Attendez, il nous faut un plan d'attaque !

-J'ai un plan: on attaque."

Sur ces paroles, l'homme de fer partit suivre les deux combattants. Avec un soupire, Rogers prit un parachute puis sauta à son tour.

Sur terre, l'homme blond dominait le combat. Steve s'interposa et lorsque le bouclier et le marteau entrèrent en contact, une onde de choc détruisit tout les arbres à moins de 10 mètres.

"-Je croyais que ma mort était ton rêve. Déclara Elisabeth à l'incompréhension de tous en s'avançant vers le second dieu.

-Kirsten. Murmura celui ci"

...

Voilà. Un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Un commentaire pour me motiver et pour m'améliorer plz !

**_Cassiopee Gaunt_**


End file.
